


Boy, You Really Got Me Going

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Glee Re-Watch and Companion Pieces [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Meeting, M/M, No Beta we die like Kings, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, but only slightly - Freeform, undapper thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: The Warbler's miss having Kurt and Blaine at Dalton and are watching old performances the two did in the past. Sebastian Smythe, the newest member has a plan to get them back. But maybe Sebastian has a secret motive for wanting Kurt around.This is the 3 parts of a story I put as part of an anthology story called "The Great Glee Re-Watch" which was supposed to be oneshots and drabbles based on prompts I made while binge rewatching Glee. That story has different ships, AUs, tags, etc for each chapter. But somehow, i made a 3-part story. I wanted to just release it as a separate thing for those who just wanted some Kurtbastian goodness.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Glee Re-Watch and Companion Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769377
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Boy, You Really Got Me Going

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you, this is mostly written as multiple streams of consciousness, and there maybe a lot of mistakes.

Sebastian walked into the Warbler practice room to see the group of boys huddled around a laptop watching some video. As Sebastian got closer, he could hear the opening lyrics to the song ‘Push It’ by Salt n’ Pepa.He had no idea why anyone would be listening to that song outside of his parents. 

“What are you guys watching?” He asked and the group of boys jumped in surprise. 

Jeff paused the video, “We’re doing our research. We’re trying to figure out why Blaine and Kurt left Dalton just when we get another awesome singer. The three of you together would win us Nationals. But alas, Kurt left us for the New Directions and Blaine left us for Kurt.”

“Who is Kurt and why is he so great that Mr. Handsome decided public school would be better than the prestige and honor of Dalton?” Sebastian asked. He almost rolled his eyes because he knew that Dalton was nothing compared to European boarding schools, but for Ohio, it was the creme of the crop. 

“Kurt is Blaine’s boyfriend. He is a countertenor.” Nick explained, “a COUNTERTENOR Sebastian! Dalton hasn’t had that vocal edge in decades!” 

Sebastian was curious about who Kurt could be. This guy must be either a massive bitch or a massive hottie. “How great could this guy be, if you haven’t mentioned him yet? All you’ve ever bragged about was Blaine.”

“Look for yourself, Smythe.” Jeff moved aside enough to allow Sebastian to see the screen and hit play. “Kurt’s the one with the fanny pack”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.  _ Who wears a fanny pack? _ But his thoughts were quickly silenced as he watched Kurt dance. The way his hips moved while still being such an obvious virgin, was almost a cruel joke. It wasn’t until he saw this Kurt guy crawling sensually across the floor that Sebastian even knew he was holding his breath. When the video ended it seamlessly moved to the next one. The group was performing Toxic by Britney Spears. Sebastian was a little surprised the school let either of these performances happen, and even more surprised to see that their teacher had joined them for this one. A fact he found quite a bit creepy. But quickly his eyes went right back to Kurt’s dancing. Sebastian had never before wished so badly to trade places with a bowler hat. Before another video could start, Jeff had hit pause again and turned to Sebastian. 

“See, we need Kurt.”

“Oh Jeffrey, my sweet summer child, while those were lovely performances, the only thing I learned from this is that the New Directions’ teacher is kind of a creep. Kurt’s not even singing in those videos.”

Jeff and Nick smirked at each other and Jeff scrolled through the playlist and clicked on a video that looked like a cheer routine. “Ok, you ask for it. The next two are just Kurt’s singing.” 

At first Sebastian was confused when he saw a marching band and cheerleaders. He thought this was supposed to be about New Directions. That was until he heard singing start and his jaw dropped.  _ Did he just growl? _ Sebastian felt a heat go through his body as he watched Kurt prance around looking way too hot in his uniform.  _ Since when do I have a thing for cheerleaders? _ The second video showed Kurt in a half male tuxedo, half feminized fringed suit. Sebastian immediately knew the song, Victor/Victoria was his nana’s favorite musical and she constantly played the soundtrack. The way Kurt moved and sang was so fluid and seamless that it could only be described as beautiful. Kurt wafted through the highs and the lows, and showed full range in one note. It made Sebastian's pulse race and his palms sweaty. As the song led to a close and Kurt hit his final pose, Sebastian was sure he found his newest obsession. After a moment of silence, all Sebastian could say was, “Holy shit.” 

Thad gave Sebastian a knowing look. “I think we just got a new Kurt fanboy.”

“Relax, Thaddeus, I can just recognize and appreciate talent. He can dance and sing, but I highly doubt having someone as flaming as Kurt would ever give us an edge. Otherwise you would have had him featured while he was here.”

“We did. He sang a duet with Blaine.” Jeff said as he queued up the video of their regional performance from the previous year.

As Sebastian watched the performance of Candles, he was more and more confused. “Wait pause it Jeff. I thought they were dating. Why would they sing a breakup song? Also this is Ohio, they should have sang something a lot less controversial. There are thousands of duets that aren’t about love that make way more sense. And don’t even get me started on the fact that this is a terrible depiction of both of their ranges. Who’s idea was this?”

“Uh, it was Blaine’s. It was supposed to be a solo, but he wanted to duet with Kurt. ” One of the other Warbler’s Sebastian forgot the name of said.

Sebastian sighed. When he first joined the Warbler’s he was told about the previous lead singer, Blaine. He quickly looked him up on the Warbler performance archives but unfortunately they weren’t up to date. The most recent video was of Blaine’s inaugural performance of ‘Teenage Dream’. From what Sebastian could tell, he was a natural performer but there was an arrogance to his style. Sebastian was arrogant, but he knew that performing was supposed to be for the satisfaction of an audience, not the singer. Blaine also had a habit of making odd faces as he sang. It’s a Katy Perry song in the commons, not the Mikado at the Tony’s. “So you guys want both of them back here? Cause I’m gonna guess that Kurt doesn’t have the funds to return here, and Blaine wont come back without him.”

“Basically.” Jeff shrugged. “Although, if I’m being honest, I would be happy with just one of them back. Because both of them being on the same team along with some of those other New Directions people, they are unstoppable. We need an edge and Klaine is that edge.”

“Klaine? Really, Jeffrey, nicknames?” Sebastian rolled his eyes. He liked the scrappy blond, but sometimes he was just too much. “If we want them back, why can’t we just pay for Kurt’s tuition? Most of us are from money and Dalton tuition is barely a dent in our family fortunes. I’m sure if we split it, we could more than cover Kurt’s tuition and our parents wouldn’t even notice. We can even call it a scholarship, if it makes the guy feel better.”

It was an agreeable plan and the team spent the next hour of their meeting time organizing an account for this new scholarship. They decided to call it the Warbler Recruitment Scholarship. It was going to be kept up every year by the Warblers to help recruit a public school student with exceptional talent and strong academic prowess. One of the Senior Warbler’s had already turned 18 and was able to sign off on the account. Afterwards the council went to the headmaster to get him to make the scholarship official and inform him that they had already picked the first recipient. The headmaster was impressed that the scholarship was funded by donations as opposed to school funds. He approved the scholarship as long as it remained fully a Warbler responsibility and they had to open it to the public for the future. The next step was to get Kurt to agree to accept the scholarship. Jeff, being the only remaining Warbler that had Kurt’s phone number, volunteered to call him.

It was a week before Kurt had responded to the offer. He accepted it wholeheartedly. While he will miss his friends, Kurt knew a Dalton diploma would be exponentially more rewarding for college applications than a McKinley diploma. Without the financial burden, his dad was less stressed out about it. The scholarship not only covered being a day student, but it also covered being a boarding student. After talking to Blaine about everything, as well, his boyfriend also decided to transfer back to Dalton. 

Meanwhile, Sebastian was coming up with his own plan. Knowing that Kurt and Blaine would both be returning to Dalton meant that he needed to tread carefully. The first half of his plan was to break them up in an amicable way. They didn’t seem to have much chemistry and it was clear that hormones and lack of options is why they were together. The second half of his plan was to find out exactly how much Kurt could do with those hips and to hear how good that voice sounded moaning his name.

~~~

Blaine’s mom didn't want Blaine living on campus. They figured that he had plenty of time for that in college and it was only a short drive from her home to Dalton as it was. While he was at McKinley, Blaine stayed at his dad’s house, which was closer to that school. He was happier being at his mom’s house, she was a lot more accepting of his relationship to Kurt and even encouraged them spending time together. Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt was going to be a boarding student now with his scholarship. This meant that Kurt had a curfew and wouldn’t have as much freedom during the weekdays to go on dates. It also meant that if Blaine wanted to stay past curfew on campus, he had to get a special pass. Blaine was not happy, but he knew that Kurt felt safer at Dalton, and a happy Kurt was good enough for him.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was ecstatic for his new roommate. Any other boy and he would have had his parents shell out money to keep his room a single, but when he found out that the only available space to house Kurt was to split a single into a double, he volunteered his room. He had one of the larger singles anyways, so even with an added bed, desk, and wardrobe there was plenty of space to move around without being on top of each other. Although, if Sebastian had his way, they will definitely be on top of each other before Sectionals. It was a Saturday when Kurt started moving in, Blaine in tow. The first thing Sebastian noticed about Kurt was his figure. He was all slim, smooth lines leading down to the most perfect ass he had ever seen. He had thighs that Sebastian could not wait to bite into, and his tight pants left very little to the imagination, although ‘little’ would not be the word Sebastian would ever use to describe what those pants were showing him. The second thing he noticed was Kurt’s voice. It was high pitched, but so complex and Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder what it sounded like in bed. Then there were Kurt’s eyes. In the few hours he was helping move Kurt into the room, the shade of Kurt’s eyes must have changed 4 times. He was so busy focusing on Kurt, that he almost forgot that Blaine was there.  _ Or maybe it's the fact that Blaine is so short, I literally can’t see him in my line of vision. _ It was just Blaine’s height that Sebastian found annoying, it was also the way he followed Kurt around like a needy little puppy, a needy little puppy covered in a foot of hair gel. Once Kurt learns that he is too good for Blaine, they will break up and Sebastian can swoop in. 

Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt about Sebastian. When Kurt first showed up to the campus to move in, Sebastian was at the door to greet him, his dad, and Blaine. He was the Dalton standard of politeness, but the way he stared into Kurt’s eyes was strange. He knew that look. It was the same look Puck had when he looked at any of the Cheerios, it was the look Finn had when Rachel wore leather pants in the Mash-up competition, it was the look that he had seen in countless movies. It was the look he wished he got from Blaine. A look of lust and it made Kurt very uncomfortable. After all of his belongings were moved in, his dad offered to take everyone to dinner but Kurt said he was too tired and his dad headed home. Blaine took a little longer to leave. Its not that Kurt didn’t want Blaine to stick around, it's just that he meant it when he said he was tired, and all Kurt wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Blaine on the other hand didn’t seem to get the hint and stayed another hour until his mother called for him to come home. Kurt looked over at his new roommate, who had been working on homework with headphones on the entire time Blaine was refusing to leave. With a sigh, Kurt started gathering his stuff for a shower. 

“Heading to the shower, gorgeous?” Sebastian flirted from his desk. “Need some company?”

“Ha, ha, very funny. I prefer to handle it myself.” Kurt laughed it off but his bright red face showed Sebastian everything he needed to know. 

“Oh, Kurt, my dear new friend. Do you mean to tell me that you never share a steamy, sexy shower with that pint sized little boy toy? Shame.” Sebastian smirked.

“Not that it’s any of your business what Blaine and I do, but getting hot and heavy in a shower just seems dangerous. I’d rather not.” Kurt shrugged it off. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

Sebastian watched Kurt slip into their en suite bathroom and then returned to finishing his homework. He probably shouldn’t have put it off until Sunday night, but he chose to hit up Scandals instead. He was just finishing up his last trig equation when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned to make another pass at Kurt but stopped short when he noticed Kurt walking out in just a towel tied tightly around his waist. Sebastian felt his mouth go dry seeing the expanse of pale, unblemished skin and defined back muscles. He mentally started mapping out every area he intended to mark. Kurt turned around at the feel of eyes on him and realized his state of undress infront of a very unfamiliar, very gay, and very attractive guy. 

“Uhm, i forgot a change of clothes. Sorry.” Kurt was blushing down to his chest and quickly grabbed his pajamas and ran back to the bathroom. He stood with his back to the door, willing his body to not react to the very hungry look in Sebastian’s eyes. 

Sebastian’s body, on the other hand, was beyond the point of no return and he started to feel incredibly uncomfortable in his suddenly too tight pants. “No problem, babe. I fully enjoyed the view.” He squeaked out, his voice a bit strained as he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe some point between seeing Kurt’s flat stomach with just the barest hint of a happy trail and watching the same boy run away. Once Kurt had left the bathroom fully dressed, Sebastian quickly shut himself into the bathroom. He quickly started the shower and willed it to warm up faster so that he could take care of his growing situation.

  
Kurt settled into bed, hoping to be long asleep by the time Sebastian got out of the shower. He was embarrassed. He never even walked around Finn like that and that was his straight brother. And Blaine had only seen him shirtless once while helping him clean up after a slushie to the face. But Blaine only looked at Kurt with sad eyes when that happened, not like the pure lust he had seen on Sebastian’s face. Kurt didn’t think he was ugly or anything, but he never thought of himself as the kind of guy who warranted such a primal instinct. Kurt was about to let the whole incident leave his mind when he heard a noise echo over the sound of rushing water. It was a faint noise but as Kurt listened closely, he knew it was the sound of moaning and heavy breathing. Suddenly Kurt knew exactly why Sebastian had rushed to the shower after him. He tried really hard not to listen to Sebastian pleasure himself but Kurt couldn’t help it. The more he listened, the more it affected his own body. Kurt groaned as he pulled a pillow over his ears and forced himself to fall asleep. _This might be a problem._

~~~

The next few weeks consisted of Kurt and Blaine reassimilating into the Warblers and Blaine immediately trying to claim his lead soloist position. Sebastian was on his last nerve with the pint sized nuisance. 

“All I’m saying is that I was geared to being the lead soloist this year too, I was only out of Dalton for a month. I just think I already earned that spot.” Blaine was pouting.

“And all I’m saying, Warbler Anderson, is that you need to audition like everyone else. This group is full of great singers and it’s entirely unfair for you to just assume you can take over. This is the Dalton Academy Warblers, not Blaine and Company.” Sebastian took his role as Junior council member very seriously. He was awarded the honor in response to his plan to get Kurt and Blaine back. “So, if you would please take a seat?”

Blaine pouted before returning to his seat next to Kurt, who was trying very hard not to laugh. “Really, Kurt? Are you taking his side?”

“Well, I mean, it is kind of what I said to you last year.” Kurt tried to look apologetic, but he was very obviously amused that Sebastian put his boyfriend in his place. “And I, for one, welcome a real chance for a solo at Sectionals.”

The meeting continued on with vocal warmups and working on a set list. The last half hour was dedicated to auditions for solos. First up was Nick, then Jeff, and Blaine was third. Blaine used the opportunity to sing a number that showcased him and offered no chance of a group effort. Last up was Kurt who decided to duplicate his performance of Blackbird. It was a deciding factor in him being trusted with a duet, so maybe without the veil of Blaine, he can earn a solo. 

Once the last of the auditions was done, the meeting was dismissed and the council discussed their options. David went first, “We for sure want Nick to solo for our opening number, Uptown Girl. Then we, as council members, will feature on Rainbow Connection.”

“I say we give the last solo to Blaine.” Thad chimed in. “He’s right, he was our lead soloist for a whole year.”

“Yes, and how many wins did you have? One tie for sectionals and a loss at regionals.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Also, Blaine is such an attention hog. We’re a group, not a fan club.”

“What about Jeff? He’s a third year Warbler, I think he’s earned a spotlight.” David said.

“Yes, he is a very talented dancer and has boy band charm, but his range is limited. I’m not sure he can carry a leading position.” 

“Fine Sebastian. Why don’t you tell us why Kurt should have it?” Thad huffed, he was still upset at the way the Junior spoke of Blaine.

“Glad to, Thaddeus.” Sebastian stood for effect, “Kurt is a superior singer to Jeff. We have seen not just today in his audition, but in the last few meetings how high and how low his range can go. And you guys were so adamant on him coming back to this school. And might I add, he is a Senior. Blaine and Jeff are Juniors and they have plenty of time to fight it out for solos next year. And you can’t deny that Kurt’s voice would give us level playing ground with the groups that have girls.”

“Alright, all in favor of Kurt getting the final solo?” Thad lifted the gavel as David and Sebastian raised their hands. “By unanimous vote, Kurt has it.” Thad banged the gavel twice.

Sebastian couldn’t wait to tell his roommate the good news. He practically tripped on the stairs into the dormitory in his haste. But Sebastian's giddiness was short-lived because when he opened the door, Kurt was on his bed, straddled by Blaine as they made out. “Shit! Sorry.”

Kurt, startled by Sebastian’s sudden presence, sat up quickly, causing Blaine to tumble to the floor. “Sebastian! You’re back early.”

“Dammit, Kurt.” Blaine groaned from the floor. 

Sebastain burst into laughter, “Oh my gad, Kurt, you just yeeted your boyfriend across the room!” 

“Shut up Sebastian.” Blaine grunted getting up.

“Yea, Bas.” Kurt tried not to giggle, “be nice. I was surprised, I thought the council was meeting until 5.”

“We came to a decision pretty quickly. I figured I’d come up here to tell you the good news before dinner.” Sebastian rattled off trying not to react to the nickname.

“Good news?” Kurt was wide eyed, “you mean?”

“Yep!” Sebastian was practically bouncing, “ the soloists for Sections are Nick and one Mr. Kurt Hummel!”

Kurt jumped off his bed and attacked Sebastian into a hug, causing Blaine to get knocked off the bed again. “Thank you so much, Bas. You’re the best! This made my entire week.”

“Kurt.” Blaine whined, “you knocked me over again.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Kurt went to tend to Blaine. 

“Whatever. I gotta head home anyways.” Blaine grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. “Congrats on the solo, Kurt.”

Kurt looks at Sebastian apologetically. Sebastian on the other hand is too focused on the feeling of Kurt hugging him. Sebastian had never been one for feelings. He loved the chase and he loved sex, anything beyond that was out of his relm of comfortability. He would admit to anyone that he found Kurt attractive, he found a lot of people attractive. But the thing he would never admit out loud is that he liked Kurt. He genuinely liked him. His laugh, his voice, his smell. Sebastian couldn’t help but imagine cozy nights, snuggled up with Kurt, watching some sappy movie that he would 100% deny liking. He wanted everything with Kurt and that scared the shit out of him. 

“I’m sorry Blaine was so rude.”

Sebastian was shaken from his own thoughts when Kurt spoke, “It’s fine. The littlest Hobbit is probably just pissed he didn’t get a solo. You don’t need to apologize for him, you should never have to apologize for anyone but yourself, and since you did nothing wrong, you have nothing to be sorry for. I, on the other hand, am sorry for interrupting your little makeout session. I should have guessed you and Blaine would expect the room to be yours till 5.”

Kurt’s cheeks tinged pink, “Bas, you really don’t have to say sorry. It was really just Blaine’s idea, I told him you’d be back any minute, but he still wanted to make out.”

“Can I ask you something? Please don’t get mad, I just don’t really know how else to ask this.”

“Uh, ok…”

“Why are you dating Blaine? He kind of seems needy and attention hungry. You always seem to be so timid around him, like you're worried to share his spotlight. But when we’re just hanging out in the room, you are very talkative and funny. The guys told me all about you from last year and they said you constantly pushed the envelope on Dalton’s conformity. But now you just seem more introverted. Still hot as fuck, but quiet.” Sebastian couldn’t stop the flood of words. “And I know that there’s still a fire in you. I can hear it when you sing, you're so talented, Kurt. And I saw videos of your old performances, your stage presence is electric, so sexy. But Blaine treats you like a dainty baby. Like a Victorian Age woman in need of her virtue being controlled by her man. But you aren’t that, you are this gorgeous man, with sinful hips, and a feisty spirit. I saw that today the way you reacted when i put Blaine in his place, and just now when you almost laughed at him falling. Sure Blaine’s cute and probably the first gay guy youve met, but what else can he offer you? You two just don’t make sense to me. And also, he is so short, that has to be hell on your back looking down that far.”

“Well, wow.” Kurt was stunned. He and Sebastian got to know each other a bit since he moved in, but he never knew the other noticed that much about him. “THat is a lot to process. First of all, Blaine is not that short. Don’t be mean.”

“My eighty year old Nana is taller, but go on.”

“Second, you think I’m sexy?” Kurt was confused. “I am not sexy, those lessons on sexy faces with Blaine were proof enough. I’m a baby penguin.” 

“I’m sorry, the WHAT lessons?” 

“Sexy faces lessons. The Warblers were going to do Animal for competition last year with me and Blaine singing lead, so we did a practice run with the Crawford girls to make sure we had boy band sex appeal. But Blaine said I looked constipated the whole time so he tried to teach me how to be sexy. Turns out, I lack the general ability to even look sexy.”

“Blaine told you that you aren’t sexy? What the actual fuck, Kurt? That’s really messed up, Kurt.”

“Well it was before we were dating...”

“That doesn’t matter. I told you I say videos of old performances of yours. Once from before you even met Blaine and I thought you were very sexy. And I’ve seen European men. And Blaine telling you otherwise, is just some manipulative bullshit. You could have been having an off day, or maybe the pressure made you overcompensate. Blaine used what was probably a freak situation and implanted doubt and insecurity. It’s a fucked up thing to do and you don’t deserve that, no one deserves having someone they care about chip away at their self confidence. I mean, weren’t you already being bullied at your old school?And Jeff told me about the Gap thing, which is so dumb. I mean that is a very inappropriate song to sing in public. It’s about sex toys.”

“You’re not really being fair, Bas.”

“Is that so? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that the sexy face lesson is the worst thing he did to your self confidence?”

Kurt went quiet and then sat on his bed.

“See, Kurt, you can’t. So I have to ask you again. Why are you with Blaine? You don’t have to tell me, but you should at least be able to answer it for yourself.” Sebastian headed to the door, “Look, I’m gonna go grab dinner, if you want, i can bring you back something.”

Kurt gave a little nod and watched Sebastian leave the room. Once the door was shut, Kurt let out a huge breath. Did Sebastian have a point? Was his relationship with Blaine just one of convenience? Was it just because Blaine was the first gay guy to show interest? Kurt couldn;t help but think of everything that led to them getting together. He thought about everything that led to their relationship; the leading on, the Gap Attack, Rachel’s party, their fights. Kurt then thought about how they ended up together. Blaine only started showing interest when Kurt was almost over his crush, and he knew that. Kurt literally told Blaine that he was sick of the Blaine Show and as soon as Kurt had taken some attention away from him with his mourning for Pavarotti. Was Blaine manipulating him? Kurt truly cared about Blaine and he was definitely one of his best friends, but now he wasn’t sure if that was enough for a boyfriend. The only time they get to makeout is when Blaine isn’t too busy rehearsing a song, watching a show, reading a book. It was usually Kurt trying to initiate anything and Blaine only willing to half of the time. Blaine also seemed less than willing to actually move forward in their intimacy. Whenever Kurt tried to move forward, Blaine shut him down. He was polite about it, but somehow it always made Kurt feel like he was being pervy. And Blaine never even seemed that turned on by Kurt. Kurt knows Blaine got turned on, he sees it whenever Blaine talks about Ryan Gosling. But Blaine never got that same gleam in his eye with Kurt. And then there was the ever growing issue of Kurt’s budding friendship with Sebastian. Blaine seemed to find the guy irritating. Today when they were in the room alone and Blaine wanted to make out, Kurt was hesitant. When he voiced his concerns about Sebastian walking in on them, Blaine sneered and made a crass joke about him. 

“Sebastian sleeps around. Haven’t you heard the rumors? I don't think someone willing to throw themselves around like that would be scandalized about two boyfriends kissing.”

“Even so, he’s my friend and roommate and I don’t want to be rude.”

“Your friend? Kurt, you barely know the guy. And I don’t like the way he looks at you. I don’t trust that guy. Can you really be safe sleeping in here?”

“First of all, Blaine, he is my friend. I know more about him than I do Tina. And second, he doesn’t look at me any way out of the ordinary and even if he did, I doubt he’s the type to assault someone. I know what that type is like.”

“Kurt, i’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that after everything. God, I’m an ass.”

“No, you're not. Come here.”

Kurt ended up giving into Blaine and making out with him. But looking back on the conversation, Kurt couldn’t be sure if Blaine only wanted to makeout with him to make a point to Sebastian. That was what Kurt was thinking about when Sebastian came back to the room.

Sebastian was stalling. He walked the long way down to the dining room and took extra time picking out food for himself and Kurt. He really wanted to give Kurt some space. Not just because of the major grenade he dropped into Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, but also because he is now worried that he may have shown his hand to Kurt. Sebastian was ready to take his crush on Kurt to the grave but the more he talked to his roommate, the more he word vomits out everything he thinks and feels. He wants them to break up, but he also doesn't want Kurt to be depressed and want to leave. He needed them to split on good terms. When he walked back into their room, he found Kurt lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 

“Kurt? Are you ok?” Sebastian walked slowly over to him as he put the food down on the desk. 

Kurt took one of his pillows, covered his mouth, and let out a scream. He then threw the pillow to the floor. “My boyfriend is an idiot and I think we’re doomed.”

“Look, I overstepped. Your relationship is none of my business.”

“No, Bas. You were right. Blaine is a great friend, one of my best friends. But I don’t think he’s a very good boyfriend.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure what to say, so he stuck to something he knew he couldn’t mess up. “I brought you chicken burritos.”

“Thanks, Bas.”

The next few days went by with the most quiet chaos anyone could ever experience. Kurt and Blaine had an honest discussion about their relationship, ending in them deciding to be friends instead of boyfriends. Blaine agreed that they really didn’t have the romantic chemistry he hoped they would and that he just didn’t want them to end up resenting each other. Kurt then reached out to the New Directions and the Warblers privately about the split, hoping to avoid it being a big deal when he and Blaine updated their facebook status. Sebastian took it upon himself to provide ample distraction and cheering up to Kurt as much as possible. He rented plenty of movie musicals, he even brought fresh baked brownies from his Nana’s house. Come Monday morning, Kurt and Blaine were in a good headspace to rehearse together. But Kurt was very happy to be in a different grade than him.    
  


Blaine wasn’t dumb, he knew that Sebastian had something to do with Kurt’s doubts. Ultimately he agreed to the split because Kurt wasn’t completely wrong, Blaine didn’t see a future with him. But he loved how much Kurt liked him. It’s nice to be wanted and Kurt was the only person who wanted him without condition. The problems they have now are the same ones they’ve always had, but they worked through them. The only difference was Sebastian. Blaine wanted to be mad, feel like he should be jealous, but he just felt annoyed. And now he was stuck in Warbler rehearsal learning backup vocals for 3 songs. Blaine has never had to do backup vocals for a competition. What’s worse, is he lost his spot to Kurt. The council even scrapped the original idea of performing Backstreet Boys to do a version of Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n’ Roses to ‘better suit Kurt’s voice’. Didn’t they know that Kurt would never be able to exude the badass rock n roll personna needed for the song. Did they not remember the Animal Incident. Kurt just doesn’t have it in him. And what’s worse is hearing all the goading and praise for Kurt, from Sebastian. They’ve only just finished learning the vocals and starting choreography, but Sebastian is acting like everything is perfect for competition. He heard a lot of things about Sebastian being a player and how he slept through half the guys in his school in Paris. That was not the kind of guy Kurt should be getting so close with. Chances are, he is just using Kurt to add another notch to his headboard. No, Blaine did not trust Sebastian one bit. 

It was another few weeks of vigorous rehearsal and now they were getting ready to go on stage for Sectionals. To say Kurt was nervous, was an understatement. “Bas, I can’t do this. One second in and those judges will know i can’t pull off an Axl Rose motif. I’m more of an adorable chipmunk in a disney movie vibe.”

“Kurt, you can do this.” Sebastian reassured him.

“But what if I can’t”

Sebastian sighed and then led Kurt to a more secluded area of the hallway. “Okay, what I’m about to tell you is classified information. I refuse to let any of those others know that I, Sebastian Smythe, have a heart. If you so much as repeat it to a single human being I will tap dance on your Marc Jacobs scarf with my Lacrosse cleats.”

“Okay…”

“Before we put together the scholarship to bring you back to Dalton, the guys had me watch all these old performances you did with New Directions.”

“Yea, I know that.”

“I’m not done.” Sebastian steadied himself, “What you didn’t know was ever since that moment, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your hips and the image of you crawling across the stage. I just keep wondering what else those hips could do or picturing you crawling across my bed. And now we live together. That first day when you first walked out of the shower in just a towel, that memory is all I need to get through any masturbatory session. Not to mention those pants you wear during the weekends, those should be illegal with how tight and form fitting they are. There are times when you are just standing there, looking out a window or sitting and reading. These little moments when you think no one is paying attention, you look like the models I used to drool over in Paris. You are sexy, Kurt Hummel. The way you laugh, the way you glide through the halls, and especially when you get annoyed with me and go full Ice Queen. Damn, when that happens, all I want you to do is throw me on the bed and just fuck me until I forget my own name. And don’t even get me started on all the non-sexual reasons I like you so much. I like you, I like being around you. It’s become a happy place for me. I haven’t been out once since you moved to Dalton. Not because I don’t want to, but because I know that no other guy will make me as turned on, as I am by you.”

“Are you being serious?” Kurt’s pulse was racing. “You’re not just saying this to make me do the routine well?”

“Kurt, do I seem like someone who would just say something to be nice or make someone feel better?”

“Not really. But then why not say something sooner? I’ve been single for over a month now and let’s be honest, I was barely in a relationship before that.”

“I have a reputation and you deserve better than the ‘Parisian Whore’ that everyone thinks I am. While you are very naturally sexy, you are still a virgin. I figured you would want to be with someone who was more on that level.”

“First of all, I will be the judge of what I am and am not ready for. Second, I am not nearly as naive as you seem to think I am. I’m a teenage boy. I get horny, I have sexual thoughts, I masturbate, I even have dirty dreams. And besides, you and I both know that you aren’t that much of a whore. You just like people to think you are so that they leave you alone.”

“I’m sorry, I’m still stuck on the mental image of you masturbating.”

“Well, if you play your cards right, it could be more than a mental image.” Kurt winked and then walked away to join the rest of the group. 

“That man is trying to kill me.” Sebastian said under his breath before calming down and joining the rest of the Warblers, as well. Telling Kurt about his crush was a liberating experience. And Kurt didn’t reject him, in fact, he flirted right back. That fact alone made him feel higher than any drug of drink ever could. 

The Warblers performed perfectly, and Kurt’s solo resulted in the entire audience standing and dancing along. The judges deliberated very quickly and the Warblers had come in first place and were moving forward to Regionals. The group agreed on a restaurant to celebrate at and the boys left in groups to drive over. Just before joining Nick and Jeff, Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s arm and pulled him into an alcove. He kissed him heatedly. 

“For the record,” Kurt said when they parted, “I like you too.”

Sebastian then pulled Kurt back in for another kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Blaine was turning the corner and saw everything. He pouted and stormed off, sending a text to Thad that he wasn’t going out. Blaine then got in his car and headed back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really planning on adding to this. But maybe, if enough people want it.....


End file.
